Yakumo, remember me?
by Trying Too Hard To Be Cool
Summary: Nanase walked away from Yakumo. Yakumo can't stop thinking about Nanase. On New Year's Eve, Nanase comes back, and Yakumo realises he is in love... all over again. "I started to feel things. I started to feel things to you that scared me." NanasexYakumo


This is my first Mamotte! Lollipop fanfic and I've worked hard on it. Please read it and support more Nanase and Yakumo fics.

Summary: Nanase walked away from Yakumo. Yakumo can't stop thinking about Nanase. On New Year's Eve, Nanase comes back, and Yakumo realises he is in love... all over again.

* * *

**Yakumo, remember me?**

Yakumo sat next to Kotone, biting his lip. For a while, something had been bugging him; He wasn't in love with Kotone anymore, and he hadn't been for a while.

He climbed out of bed and slowly padded downstairs. The early morning sun was casting a pinkish glow over the walls of the house, and he basked in the light. Sighing, he crouched over the letter box and pulled out a few letters.

_Bill, Kotone, Yakumo, Yakumo, Yakumo, Kotone, bill, bill..._

_But no Nanase. What a surprise..._

Nanase had walked out the night he confessed his love of Kotone, saying that he had a lot of thinking over to do. Yakumo still kept in touch with everyone else despite this, though.

Nina and Zero regularly visited, sometimes accompanied by Ichi, aged nineteen and twenty-one. Zero and Nina were engaged, planning to marry later on that year.

Rokka was twelve and was still persistent to be with Ichi, despite her guardian Gou's desperate disapproval. She was quite perky, and so in love with Ichi she still stopped at nothing any time he had a girlfriend, which he did quite exceedingly often.

Sun and Forte, now seventeen and nineteen, were often nowadays exchanging letters, although they lived too far away to visit. Forte was now working in a bakery, while Sun was still in college.

He had a feeling Kotone knew he was slowly falling for someone else, but she had refused to say a word. He could tell, though, that she was down from the sad look in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Funny, thought Yakumo, seeing as it was New Year's Eve and no one would be out and about until the evening.

Whoever was at the door was becoming impatient, as they continued to hammer on the door.

"I'm coming!" Yakumo called, slightly angry at the rude knocker.

He opened the door, to reveal someone with short purple hair, wearing a grey robe and dark pants.

"Damn, you're so loud, Yakumo. One would think that between the space of two years you'd have learned some manners!"

"N-N-Nanase!" Yakumo gasped. "B-But... Why?"

"Why? That's kinda rude, isn't it? I happened to be passing through town, that's all." The boy stood in front of him grinned.

"You missed me, huh?" Yakumo replied, resting his arm on the door-frame.

"Look, I've just been travelling. Okay?" Nanase lowered his gaze. "I suppose I _did _miss you guys a bit."

"Well then, I'll invite everyone over for new years'!" Yakumo smiled.

"You mean you guys are still in touch with Zero and Ichi?" Nanase asked. "I thought you couldn't stand them."

"We've been getting on a bit better over the years," Yakumo reasoned as Nanase stepped inside, "Nina and Zero are getting married sometime in 2010."

"Good. Maybe Ichi will stop clinging to them so much," Nanase said spitefully, flopping down on the couch.

"Actually, he's been getting pretty lovey-dovey himself."

"Ugh. Rokka will still be at it though, right?" Nanase sighed. Yakumo nodded, chuckling.

"Hell yeah... For a twelve-year-old, she hasn't changed one bit."

"That's not too hard to believe, I find. Now, how's things?"

"You mean with me and Kotone? Things are going okay... but I don't think I love her anymore." Nanase stood up.

"What?" he stared at Yakumo. "You made such a good point that you loved her when I walked out two years ago!"

"We haven't gotten married yet... money's tight, Kotone's not been feeling too well lately and... well, I've fallen out of love with her. But after all this, I don't want to break her heart."

"Nanase... I can't believe you! ...I left because you were in love with Kotone." Yakumo looked up.

"You left because I loved her?" he whispered, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "B-But..."

"I left because you told me, "I love Kotone. And even if you don't approve of us happy together, you're just going to have to deal with it." You said that to me, so I did deal with it. I left to think things through."

"Nanase, that's crazy!" choked Yakumo. "You have no idea how bad Kotone has been feeling! She thinks that she drove you away! How could you be so selfish?!" Nanase lowered his gaze. Something cold and frozen fell to the ground. Then again. And again.

Nanase looked up, crying tears of ice.

"I was never selfish!! I... I..." he swallowed his tears painfully before continuing. "...I left because I was jealous... I... I'm attracted to you, okay?" Yakumo gasped.

"Y-You're... what?" Nanase glared at him, still crying.

"I'm gay! So what? There's nothing wrong with it! I never had friends until I met you, and I started to feel things. I started to feel things to you that scared me. It was no longer a crazy cross-dressing game. It was kind of... serious. I was in love with you, but I had no idea how to confess to you without feeling silly, childish, embarrassed. Each and every day I would look at you and your laughing face, and I would imagine you in your swimsuit. And your pyjamas. And your underwear. And sometimes, I would imagine what it would be like if I were stood next to you, or feeding you ice-cream, or sleeping with you. Even if you'd never accept me, I couldn't stop these things from running through my head. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel... uncomfortable."

Yakumo stared at him. His heart raced. His eyes welled up. His mind was whirring.

"Nanase... When I told you that I didn't love Kotone anymore... It's because I think I'm falling for someone else." He said this slowly, so the information could sink into Nanase's mind.

"Y-You love someone... else?" Nanase sounded deflated. "Oh... It isn't... Nina, is it?" He shook his head.

"No, it isn't." He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "It's you."

Nanase began to cry again. Yakumo slowly tilted back Nanase's head, and they began to kiss, at varying pace. At times they would get so passionate, they'd forget why they were there, and other times they would just be filled with happiness. Bliss, even.


End file.
